idea_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Heroes 2
Sonic Heroes 2 is an action-packed video game after the first Sonic Heroes. It will be released on PS4, Wii U, 3DS & Xbox One. It takes place after the events of Sonic Heroes 1. Prologue The story begins with Eggman; Eggman is flying around in the Eggomatic. He is contemplating what can meet Sonic's match, when suddenly, after all these years, it starts malfunctioning. After performing involuntary aerobatics for a while, it collides straight into the 'face' of Final Fortress, awakening and intimidating its inhabitants. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_heroes.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails_heroes.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_heroes.png|Knuckles the Echidna Shadow_heroes.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_heroes.png|Rouge the Bat Omega_heroes.png|E-123 Omega Sally_heroes.png|Princess Sally Acorn Cream_heroes.png|Cream the Rabbit Amy_heroes.png|Amy Rose Espio_heroes.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_heroes.png|Charmy Bee Vector_heroes.png|Vector the Crocodile Playable Characters 'THE GAMING KNIGHTS' *PhilTastic *Ralph *Vanellope *Felix Calhoun *Jean Calhoun *Segata Sanshiro *Shank *Animus/Kite *Team Blast: Console Canon V2 TEAM SIDEKICK *Luigi *Tails *Roll *Luke Triton *Jackson Pearce *Team Blast: Star Blast REDCAR CITY SIRENS *Litchi *Emmy *Sarah *Cassidy *Team Blast: Flower Festival THE GUARDIANS *Genji *Yuki *Charmy *Murray *Sean Matsuda *Carl Clover *Team Blast: Hack & Slash JUNIOR DETECTIVES * Shaun * John * Henri * Alex * Alice * Team Blast: Science Explosion AGENTS OF G.O.D * Dante * Bayonetta * Pit * Team Blast: Arrow Guns & Roses THE GUILTY PARTY * Max Dickens * Pheobe Dickens * Rudyard Dickens * Butch Johnson * Charlotte Johnson * Ling Ling Johnson * Team Blast: SuperTectives SUBWAY SURFERS * Jake * Tricky * Fresh * Yutani * King * Frizzy * Team Blast: All Skate Strike FEARLESS FIGHTERS * TJ Combo * Steve Fox * Tina Armstrong * Rachel * Sol * Team Blast: Chaos Spear THE GIFTED CHILDREN * Daniel Diaz * Patty Lowell * Hugo de Rune * Atreus * Team Blast: Rat Arrows TEAM TRIBE * Knuckles * Yoshi * Felicia * Team Blast: Armies March 'Other Characters' *General Halogram *Natalie Easton *King Arnold *Queen Lila *Dorian Dickens *Elvira *Mully *AJ *Octodad *Scarlet *Tommy *Stacy *Bentley *Tiff *Tuff *Gum *Bass Armstrong *Nina Williams *Carlos *Rebecca Chang Bosses *Turbo *Bass *Reala *Bowser Jr *Penelope *Metal Sonic *Tira *Sweet Tooth *Vass *Mugshot *Garry *Mileena *Fulgore *Lucky Quinn *Mark Jefferson *Ana *Carver *Inspector *Olivia *Kratos *Skull Egg Dragon *Sigma Levels *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace *Grand Metropolis *Power Plant *Casino Park *Bingo Highway *Rail Canyon *Bullet Station *Frog Forest *Lost Jungle *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *Egg Fleet *Final Fortress Videos 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Heroes 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Espio The Chameleon Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Charmy Bee Voice Sound Sonic Heroes 2 - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic *'William Corkery' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Dreier' as Knuckles the Echidna *'David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Rouge the Bat *'Jon St. John' as E-123 Omega and Big the Cat *'Laura Bailey' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Sarah Wulfeck' as Cream the Rabbit *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Bill Corkery' as Espio the Chameleon *'Emily Corkery' as Charmy Bee *'Marc Biagi' as Vector the Crocodile *'Elara Distler' as Tikal the Echidna *'Steve Broadie' as E-102 Gamma *'Deem Bristow' as Doctor Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Heroes 2/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sonic Heroes Games